The Bonds Of Love
by Celtic
Summary: Bumlets and Celtic love each other very much, but how far would they go for each other?
1. Default Chapter

Celtic, Mr. Mantoya, Sergeant O'Reily, and Jackal are my own creation, all others are a property of Disney. The lyrics to Everything I Do (I Do It For You) are by Bryan Adams. ~ The one thing Celtic hated to do every morning was brush her hair. It was so thick and long that sometimes she would spend over an hour brushing it.  
  
"Celtic? You still here?"  
  
She turned to see Bumlets standing outside the washroom door. He smiled as he walked up to her, took the brush, and started brushing her hair.  
  
"You don't hafta do dat y'know." she said.  
  
"Yer takin' too long."  
  
He put down the brush and turned Celtic around, kissing her. She pushed away and laughed. "Good mornin' ta you too."  
  
Bumlets squeezed her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ya wanna skip sellin' today an' spend yer day wit' me?"  
  
Celtic grinned mischievously. "I'd rather 'ave an exciting day."  
  
The Manhattan newsie let go of Celtic. "Oh really?"  
  
Celtic backed away as Bumlets stepped towards her. "Bumlets, you've got dat look in yer eye, don't come near me!"  
  
The two ended up running around Celtic's bunk room, Bumlets chasing Celtic until he caught up to her and pinned her to the bed. "Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
Celtic smiled as she caught her breath. "Guess I gotta do what you say."  
  
Bumlets kissed her once again before helping her up. He put an arm around Celtic and walked out of the lodging house. They walked around Central Park, stopped by Tibby's, then went up the lodging house fire escape to the rooftop where they sat and gazed at the sky. Celtic moved in close to Bumlets and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Y'know, I spent me whole day wit' you, an' I ain't tired of ya." said Bumlets.  
  
"I got tired once we left th' lodgin' house."  
  
Bumlets tightened his grip on Celtic and pinned her once again. "How is it I love ya so much even though you insult me?"  
  
"'Cause I'm yer goil."  
  
He laid down next to her, resting his head in her hair. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. "What wouldja do without me?"  
  
Bumlets sat up. "I'd be able to go a day without insults."  
  
Celtic laughed. "I'm not so sure."  
  
"What's dat supposed ta mean?"  
  
She sat up and put her arms around his neck. "The newsies usually find somethin'."  
  
Bumlets took her in his arms once again as the sun began to set. They stayed that way as the stars began to twinkle. Celtic finally stood and entered the lodging house, hearing the other newsies laughing and talking, she joined them.  
  
"Hey der Celtic, get tired of Bumlets?" asked Specs.  
  
"As always."  
  
"Got time fer a game?" asked Race as he dealt cards out to Skittery and Swifty.  
  
She sat next to Race as he dealt cards out for her. They didn't get to start their game because suddenly two policemen came into the lodging house.  
  
"We're looking for a guy named Bumlets." said one.  
  
"What makes ya think he's here?" asked Race.  
  
"Is he here or not?" asked the other.  
  
"Ya might try Brooklyn, he's usually der." said Swifty.  
  
The two policemen looked at the newsies then left. At once Celtic rushed upstairs to talk to Bumlets. He was coming in from the rooftop when she found him.  
  
"Can't git enough of me?"  
  
"Da bulls were here."  
  
Bumlets' expression changed to shock. Celtic took his hand and asked, "Why would dey be lookin' fer you?"  
  
He brought his hands to her face and held her that way as he said, "I can't stay here Celtic, I gotta leave."  
  
Celtic's eyes when wide. "Yer gonna leave?"  
  
Bumlets nodded. He kissed her before exiting to the rooftop once again. Celtic stood there, wondering why he would leave her without explaining why.  
  
"Everythin' alright Celtic?"  
  
She spun around and saw Jack Kelly. "He's gone."  
  
Jack walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Did he say why he had ta leave?"  
  
Celtic shook her head as tears began to form. Jack hugged her as she cried softly, rocking her back and forth. "He'll come back, don't mistake dat."  
  
"But why would he leave in the first place? An' what did he do?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout dat now. Bumlets'll tell ya when he returns."  
  
Celtic slowly walked back to her room and shut the door. She walked into the washroom, and seeing the brush that just that morning Bumlets used on her hair, Celtic cried freely. Her tears were not those of pain, but of suffering, which was what she was going to go through without Bumlets.  
  
Celtic opened her closet and pulled out an old raggedy shirt that used to belong to Bumlets, she held it close, breathing in the multiple smells of the outdoors and his sweat. She pulled it on, laid down on her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
Celtic's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to a pounding on her door. She slowly got out of bed and opened the door to reveal Specs. He wasn't surprised to see her in the state she was in. "We're leavin' ta sell, you comin'?"  
  
Celtic sighed. "Guess I should since I didn't yesterday."  
  
Specs put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you'se should see Sarah. I kin sell extra fer you."  
  
She turned and closed the door on Specs. She changed for the day, wearing Bumlets' old shirt, then brushed her hair, and left the lodging house to visit Sarah Jacobs. Celtic stood in front of the apartment door for ten minutes before knocking, not knowing what to say, afraid of breaking down if anyone mentioned Bumlets.  
  
David opened the door, startled to see Celtic. "How come you're here Celtic? We were just going to work."  
  
"I came ta see Sarah."  
  
Esther came to the door. "She's at work Dear."  
  
Celtic looked down and started to walk down the hall when David stopped her. "I'm sure Mother'll talk to you."  
  
Esther came up to Celtic and led her into the apartment. She sat the young girl down at the table and sat next to her. "What is troubling you Celtic? I'm willing to listen."  
  
"I don't know why dis bothers me so much but..." Celtic's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Did something happen to Bumlets?" asked Esther.  
  
Celtic nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She then took a deep breath and told Esther the events of the night before.  
  
"Did you ever think that by not telling you what was going on he was protecting you?"  
  
Celtic shook her head. "But why did he leave me?"  
  
Esther stood and walked into the kitchen. "You will just have to trust him Celtic. Bumlets wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
  
The door to the apartment burst open and in walked Sarah. Esther was surprised to see her daughter home early.  
  
"Jack told me what happened last night," she went over and hugged Celtic, "I believe Bumlets will return to you."  
  
The newsgirl stood and put her hand on the doorknob. "Thanks Sarah, Mrs. Jacobs. I'm sorry ta bother ya like dis."  
  
"You're never a bother Celtic," said Esther, "Come by anytime."  
  
Celtic left the apartments and went back to the lodging house. She said hello to Kloppman, who stopped her from going upstairs.  
  
"There's something I need for you to get me from the back room. Another ledger book."  
  
Celtic went to the back room and froze. Bumlets was sitting on the floor, when he saw her he jumped up and held her close. She threw her arms around him and held him like she would never let go. "Bumlets, oh Bumlets! I missed ya so much."  
  
He chuckled. "I wasn't gone dat long."  
  
"Two seconds without ya is an eternity."  
  
Bumlets ended the embrace, but never let go of Celtic. "I gotta tell ya why I left."  
  
Celtic sat down on a box, Bumlets sat next to her. "The reason I left was 'cause me fodder's lookin' fer me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bumlets sighed. "Y'know dat murder dat's been in da papes fer a week now?"  
  
"The one about da millionaire's wife gettin' killed?"  
  
"Yeah. Dat woman's me mudder."  
  
Celtic gasped. "But you didn't do it."  
  
"Remember what I told ya 'bout me fodder?"  
  
Celtic nodded. He had told her about the violent fits his father would have whenever he got angry or drunk. "Why's he afta you'se?"  
  
"I went ta visit me mudder like always, an' I saw him go into da house, drunk an' angry. I didn't go into th' house, but stayed around ta see if Mudder would be OK. He lashed out at her, and ended up killin' her, crushin' her skull," Bumlets turned away from Celtic, "I ran as fast as I could, but he must've saw me runnin'."  
  
"An' because he don't wanna be caught, he's tryin' ta git rid of th' only witness."  
  
Bumlets nodded. "An' 'cause he's rich he kin say what he wants 'bout me."  
  
Celtic put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "So what're you gonna do?"  
  
"I ain't leavin' you again. Maybe der's someplace I kin sell where I won't be found."  
  
"The newsies'll protect ya."  
  
Bumlets put his free arm around Celtic's shoulder and stroked her hair. She enjoyed being close to him again, his touch reviving what was dead in her, making her whole once again.  
  
That night Bumlets told the newsies what was going on, and at once they thought of ideas that would help him.  
  
"Ya can't really go to anudder part of New Yawk City 'cause he's gotta have connections everywhere." said Mush.  
  
"Maybe you'll hafta leave---"  
  
"I ain't leavin' Celtic again." Bumlets interrupted Pie Eater.  
  
"So what're you gonna do? Run away an' hope ta never git caught?" asked Jack.  
  
Bumlets ran his fingers through his raven black hair in frustration. He didn't know how to get out of this problem, but he didn't want to leave Celtic for any reason.  
  
"I'm sure Celtic'll understand if ya tell her." said Specs.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"Dat ya gotta leave fer a while." answered Specs.  
  
"I can't leave her."  
  
"Den talk to her an' figure out somethin' wit' her." suggested Jack.  
  
Bumlets nodded and left the bunk room to talk to Celtic. He went up to the rooftop and saw her gazing at the sunset. "Celtic, I gotta talk to ya."  
  
She stood and hugged Bumlets. He kissed her, the first time since the night before.  
  
"What is it ya gotta tell me?" she asked.  
  
He started to tell her when the rooftop door was kicked open and two policemen came out. They grabbed Bumlets, pushing Celtic aside. She ran after them, yelling her love's name. As they exited the lodging house, Jack stopped Celtic from following any more, no matter how much she struggled. "Celtic, stop! Der's nothin' you'se kin do!"  
  
"Stop 'em Jack! Der takin' Bumlets!" exclaimed Celtic.  
  
Jack tried to calm Celtic down with little success, so he sat her down on the stairs and held her as she cried.  
  
"Don't worry Celtic, we'll git Bumlets back." said Mush.  
  
"His fodder ain't gonna git away wit' dis." said Racetrack.  
  
Celtic quickly went upstairs and closed her door. She fell into her bed and cried into her pillow until she could cry no more. As she wiped her face of tears, she thought of what she could do to save Bumlets. The first idea that came to her scared her, but deep down she knew she had to do it.  
  
"I'm here ta see Bumlets, he came in last night."  
  
The chief of police, without a word, led Celtic down a row of cells until they came to the one Bumlets was in. When he saw Celtic he jumped up and rushed to her.  
  
"What're ya doin' here? I don't like you bein' here." said Bumlets.  
  
"I gotta tell ya somethin."  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Celtic gazed into Bumlets' eyes, and for a second thought of backing out of telling him. He reached through the bars and grabbed her hands, giving her the strength she needed. "Bumlets, I'm gonna go to yer fodder an' see if I kin talk to 'im."  
  
The newsie tightened his grip on Celtic. "No! Yer not gonna see dat man, understand? He ain't ta be trusted."  
  
"But maybe if I---."  
  
"Celtic, I love ya, an' if anythin' happened to ya I'd die. I don't want what happened to me mudder ta happen ta you'se."  
  
The chief of police tapped Celtic on the shoulder, indicating it was time for her to leave. She leaned forward and kissed Bumlets before leaving the station. She bumped into Dutchy on her way out, he had finished selling his papers. "Is he alright?"  
  
Celtic nodded. "But I ain't. I already miss 'im."  
  
Dutchy put an arm around her as they started to walk away. The appearance of Medda Larkson walking toward them made the two stop in confusion.  
  
"Medda? What're ya doin' here?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"Racetrack told me what happened. How are you doing Celtic?"  
  
"Have ya come ta help?" Celtic asked.  
  
"As much as I can." answered Medda as she grabbed the two newsies and marched into the police station.  
  
"Miss Larkson, what brings you here?" asked the police chief.  
  
"How much is bail for Bumlets?" she demanded.  
  
"It hasn't been set yet."  
  
"What is his crime?"  
  
He pulled out a paper and handed it to Medda. She read it then crumpled it up. "What proof does this man have that ties this boy into the murder?"  
  
"Miss Larkson, Mr. Mantoya has given us proof."  
  
"An' what's dat?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. I've got work to do."  
  
Celtic started to protest, but Dutchy and Medda led her out of the station before she could say anything.  
  
"Der's gotta be a way ta git Bumlets outta der." said Dutchy.  
  
Don't tell me it's now worth trying for You can't tell me it's not worth dying for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
"Der is, an' I'm gonna do it." said Celtic.  
  
"What's that?" asked Medda.  
  
Celtic looked at Dutchy then Medda. "I'm gonna see Mr. Mantoya."  
  
Dutchy grabbed Celtic by the arms. "Are ya crazy?! He's dangerous."  
  
"Celtic, you can't go to him. Bumlets wouldn't want you to." said Medda.  
  
"I already told him I was goin'."  
  
Dutchy looked at Medda. "Her mind's made up," he looked back at Celtic, "But you ain't goin' alone. Me, Race 'n' Pie Eater are goin' with ya."  
  
Medda put a hand on Celtic's shoulder. "That's the best way. Then he can't do anything to you."  
  
The attractive performer left the two newsies as they headed back to the lodging house.  
  
"You sure about goin' ta Mr. Mantoya?" asked Dutchy once again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doin' it fer Bumlets." answered Celtic.  
  
Dutchy sighed as he walked up the lodging house steps with his best friends' girl. "Sometimes I wish you was my goil. Everythin' ya do ya do it fer him." 


	2. Part 2

Celtic entered the Mantoya mansion with Pie Eater, Dutchy, and Racetrack. They were escorted into a large office, almost the same as Pulitzer's. The chair behind the desk had it's back facing the newsies. "Mr. Mantoya? I'm Celtic, an'---"  
  
"Let me guess, you're Dominic's young love, coming to me in hopes that I will set him free so you two can once again be together."  
  
The chair turned to reveal a man with graying hair, an older version of Bumlets. "I see my son has good taste in women."  
  
Celtic looked at Pie Eater and Dutchy, stopping them from advancing towards Mr. Mantoya. He stood and walked out from behind the desk. "So what did Dominic tell you about me?"  
  
"He said yer th' devil himself when yer mad."  
  
"Oh come now, do I look like that kind of person?"  
  
Celtic backed away as Mr. Mantoya came closer to her, he reached out a hand to touch her arm when Racetrack grabbed his arm and pushed him away. "She's here ta talk about freein' Bumlets."  
  
"Don't threaten me Newsboy. I could have you thrown in the Refuge."  
  
"An' Bumlets could put you'se in jail." said Celtic.  
  
Mr. Mantoya glared at Celtic. "How much do you know?"  
  
"Ya killed Mrs. Mantoya didn't ya?"  
  
Mr. Mantoya quickly grabbed Celtic and shook her violently. "That's a lie you bitch!"  
  
Dutchy and Pie Eater tore the gentleman away from Celtic, Race caught her before she fell to the ground. "We should leave now." he said to her.  
  
"I've only made things woise." she whispered.  
  
They, along with Pie Eater and Dutchy, ran out of the mansion, not stopping until they came to the lodging house.  
  
"Now ya see why Bumlets didn't want you'se ta see dat guy?" asked Dutchy.  
  
Celtic looked down as tears filled her eyes. "I had ta try."  
  
Pie Eater grabbed Dutchy and rushed into the lodging house. "What's da matter wit' you'se? Can't ya see she's hurtin' enough as it is?"  
  
"Bumlets didn't want her ta go." said Dutchy.  
  
"It was th' only thing she knew ta do ta help Bumlets."  
  
Celtic walked in with Racetrack at that moment. She glanced over at Dutchy then turned away, knowing he was right and she was wrong about what happened. Quietly she went upstairs into her bunk room, furious with herself for going against Bumlets' wishes.  
  
There was a knock on the door, startling Celtic. "Come in."  
  
Kloppman entered the room. "Race told me what happened. Are you alright?"  
  
Celtic nodded. "I only made things woise fer Bumlets though.".  
  
The lodging house owner shook his head. "No you didn't. You did what you thought was right, that's the best thing you can do."  
  
"But Klopper, he came afta me 'n' the guys. They attacked him even."  
  
"Celtic, Mr. Mantoya is a powerful man, but he is now scared because when you brought up the murder, he realized he doesn't have anything against Bumlets."  
  
Celtic became puzzled. "How d'you know dat?"  
  
"He's afraid Bumlets will tell what he saw, so now the boy is in jail. You know the truth, so he attacked you, forgetting the boys were there."  
  
She started to understand what Kloppman was saying. "So the reason he don't git rid of me 'n' Bumlets is 'cause he'd be investigated?"  
  
Kloppman nodded. "He doesn't want to risk getting caught."  
  
He started to leave when the door swung open and in stepped Mush. He grabbed Celtic and led her downstairs, out of the lodging house.  
  
"Mush, what're ya doin?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Bail was set on Bumlets today. Dat's all I kin tell ya."  
  
They came to Irving Hall, entered through the stage door, and went upstairs to the dressing rooms. Mush knocked on one of the doors, it opened to reveal Medda.  
  
"Good to see you again Celtic. I have a visitor here to see you."  
  
Celtic entered the room with Mush hoping to see Bumlets. Instead she saw Bryan Denton.  
  
"Hello Celtic, nice to see you again."  
  
Celtic smiled slightly, not hiding her disappointment. Mush held her close as Denton explained what was happening.  
  
"The police won't take Miss Larkson's money for some reason, so I am going to go and pay bail for Bumlets."  
  
Celtic brightened. "I'll go wit' you'se."  
  
"It's best you don't 'cause da bulls know yer close ta Bumlets somehow." said Mush.  
  
"If things work out, I'll return here with Bumlets." said Denton.  
  
Celtic nodded. "I understand, just bring him back to me."  
  
Denton stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll try my best."  
  
He said goodbye to Mush and Medda, then left.  
  
"Where is he? It's been two hours."  
  
Celtic was pacing the floor, waiting impatiently for Denton to return.  
  
"Somethin' must've gone wrong." said Mush, wishing he hadn't.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Celtic quickly opened it, hoping to see Denton and Bumlets, but Denton was alone.  
  
"I'm sorry Celtic. I did all I could, they wouldn't release Bumlets."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
Denton shrugged his shoulders. Medda stood and patted his arm. "You did what you could."  
  
Celtic ran out of the room, out of Irving Hall, to the police station. She didn't go in, instead she looked for the window of Bumlets' cell. When she found it, she saw him sitting on the cot. "Bumlets."  
  
His head jerked up at the sound of his name. "Celtic! What're ya doin' here?"  
  
"Dat's no way ta talk to yer goil."  
  
Bumlets put his hands through the bars and grabbed onto Celtic's. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"What's dis?" he asked, wiping the tear.  
  
"I went to yer fodder today."  
  
"I told ya not ta go, why didja?"  
  
Look into my heart - you will find There's nothing there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it up, I would sacrifice  
  
Celtic looked into his eyes, communicating with him somehow. He smiled and said, "You want me outta here as badly as me."  
  
She nodded. "Denton tried ta bail you out."  
  
"An' Medda. Guess me fodder's gotta strong hold here."  
  
"But not on you," Celtic awkwardly put her arms around his neck, "an' I'm gonna do what I can ta prove dat."  
  
"See what I told you Sergeant O'Reily? They are planning a break-out."  
  
Celtic jumped. Mr. Mantoya and the sergeant were watching her talk to Bumlets. O'Reily grabbed her and started to drag her away, Celtic's mind raced trying to find some way of saving herself and Bumlets. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Bumlets, tell 'em what ya saw the night yer mudder was killed!"  
  
O'Reily stopped and stared at Celtic. "You risk your own freedom by saying something like that."  
  
"Didja hear his side of th' story?" she asked, glaring at O'Reily.  
  
"Really now, why bother ourselves with---"  
  
"She's right Mr. Mantoya, we never heard the boy's side," he let go of Celtic and led her into the station, "and unlike chief Lawless, I'm interested in justice and the truth, not your social standing."  
  
Sergeant O'Reily removed Bumlets from his cell and took him to his office, where Celtic was waiting. The newsboy rushed to her and held her, kissing her over and over, not caring that O'Reily was watching.  
  
"This young lady must love you very much to say what she did."  
  
Bumlets and Celtic sat next to O'Reily's desk, which he was sitting behind. "Now I must ask, why didn't you tell us your side of the story?"  
  
"I never got the chance. Dey drug me from th' lodgin' house an' threw me into a cell."  
  
O'Reily nodded. "Well, you've got the chance, tell me what you saw that night."  
  
Bumlets told him everything he had told Celtic two days before. O'Reily would stop him every once in a while to ask a question, then ask him to continue.  
  
"Well believe it or not, there was another witness who told me the exact same as you."  
  
"Who?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"Turns out the gardener didn't go home at the usual time. He even saw you run away."  
  
"So now what happens?" asked Celtic.  
  
"Well, considering there were two witnesses whose stories match, and there is no evidence against Dominic, we have to set him free."  
  
O'Reily escorted the two out of the office, as they exited the station Mr. Mantoya stared with wide eyes. "Sergeant, you're not letting a fugitive go?"  
  
"No, you're staying right here."  
  
Bumlets and Celtic didn't go to the lodging house because they knew the newsies would be at Irving Hall to watch Medda. They entered through the backstage entrance and saw the performer before she had to go on.  
  
"Bumlets! You didn't escape did you?" asked Medda.  
  
He laughed. "I'll tell ya later."  
  
"Well you two should join the others, they are worried sick."  
  
Bumlets and Celtic went out to the floor and joined the newsies, looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Jack.  
  
"I'll bet he escaped." said Race.  
  
"Naw, Celtic was able ta git 'em to release 'im." said Snoddy.  
  
"Didja say Celtic?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" asked Jack.  
  
A newsie at another table stood and walked over to their table. Celtic's eyes went wide, and she held on tighter to Bumlets. Jack stood and walked in front of the newsie, blocking Celtic from his view. "Jackal, I see you'se escaped da Refuge."  
  
"Yeah Sullivan, I know ya thought it impossible." said Jackal.  
  
"What do ya want?" snapped Celtic.  
  
"Y'know, it hurts me ta see you'se wit' another guy, especially dat one."  
  
Jackal started to move towards Celtic, but Jack pushed him away. The other newsies formed a wall around Celtic, making it impossible for Jackal to get near her. He glared at Bumlets. "Anytime, anywhere, I'll git you, 'cause nobody takes my goil."  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for I can't help it there's nothing I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Bumlets suddenly remembered Celtic telling him about Jackal, how he never left her alone, that he was obsessed with her. He glared right back and said, "Why not now, in da alley?"  
  
As Jackal walked away, Celtic grabbed Bumlets and said, "What're ya doin'? He could kill ya."  
  
"Nobody talks ta you'se like dat. Yer my goil, an' I'm gonna do whatever it takes to pertect ya."  
  
Bumlets left just as the music started and the lights dimmed. Jack sat next to Celtic and put an arm around her, she looked at him and said, "We never seem ta git a break do we?"  
  
His cold stare did nothing, Jackal could smell his fear.  
  
"So ya think Celtic is her goil. Too bad I think the same thing."  
  
There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love  
  
Bumlets picked up a wooden staff that was lying in the alley. His thoughts went to Celtic and the love he shared with her, something he was not going to lose.  
  
"Ya really think you'se kin beat me?" taunted Jackal.  
  
Bumlets gripped the staff, his last thought before charging Jackal was Celtic and her strong love for him.  
  
Medda ended her last song, and Bumlets had not returned. Celtic kept looking to see if he was coming but always got the same answer.  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way  
  
Kid Blink nudged Snoddy and whispered, "She seems lost without 'im don't she?"  
  
"Dat's how strong der love is I guess." answered Snoddy.  
  
The newsies started to leave Irving Hall when Bumlets staggered in. Celtic jumped up and embraced him, he tried hard not to wince from the pain with little luck.  
  
"So what happened Bumlets?" asked Jack.  
  
"Ya could ask Jackal, but he's still knocked out." answered Bumlets with a grin.  
  
Race laughed and pounded the newsie on the back, causing him to fall. The others helped him up and helped him to the lodging house.  
  
Celtic took her hair down from the braid it was in. Bumlets was sitting on her bed, watching.  
  
"Ya feelin' any bettah?" she asked.  
  
Bumlets grinned. "Ya mean bein' wit' you'se is bettah?"  
  
Celtic rushed over and pinned him to the bed. He laughed as he turned and ended up pinning her.  
  
"I kin see yer feelin' much bettah." she said.  
  
Bumlets sat her up and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Afta what's happened dese few days, it's good ta be alone wit' you'se once again." said Bumlets.  
  
"I'm jist glad it's over."  
  
They sat in each other's arms for a long time, Celtic stood and opened her window, and sat on the fire escape. Bumlets was confused as to why she did that, so he went over and sat next to her. "You alright?"  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for I can't help it there's nothing I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
"Bumlets, wouldja believe me if I said I'd do anythin' fer you?"  
  
"I don't hafta believe, I saw it fer myself." he answered, combing his fingers through Celtic's hair.  
  
"An' I saw it wit' you'se." she said, threading her fingers through his.  
  
They sat on the fire escape, listening to the night life of Manhattan, watching as the stars began to appear. Bumlets looked into Celtic's eyes and slowly drew her in for a kiss.  
  
Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you 


End file.
